Current
by Beyond'x
Summary: This is a story about Current and her journey through life. Rated T because of fighting and stuff younger readers may find disturbing but its mainly just in case!
1. Chapter 1

I do still cry at night. But, I think I am getting over the worst of it. It is just, well, he was with me since I was 11. He was the first camper to actually like me. The others were scared of me because I was a daughter of Poseidon and they didn't think I had full control over my powers. He was perfect. He had light brown hair, the colour of caramel and his eyes were a rich brown like chocolate. His muscular arms were strong and could send an arrow right through a monsters heart but they could also scoop me of my feet and pull me into a tight embrace. He got the archery from his father- Apollo. He used to call me He was teased for being my girlfriend because people used to think I was a monster. He used to call me Cure which I thought was a pretty good attempt and abbreviating the name Current. His name was Drexel and when he died, I thought I had died too.

But my older brother Percy came along and helped me. He is the spitting image of me, we have the same sea-green eyes that reflect light like water. The same shaggy hair that never falls fully straight and the same nose that is too small for sunglasses and science goggles. He had never really took much notice of me. I used to question whether he knew I existed. He never realised how much strong than him I was. He used to think I couldn't be trusted and that I couldn't control my powers. I think the day he realised I could control them was when he came into the cabin and I sat there making huge waves but then stopping them just before they came to the shore.

The day he started to care for me and help me was the day he walked in and I was in the corner crying. I hadn't eaten for days and people have told me Percy wasn't even worried and he was saying I was probably just tired or that I had probably just eaten. When he saw me he realised I wasn't okay. I was breaking, dying on the inside. He rushed up to me and cradled me. Since then we have been inseparable.

We used to sit at opposite ends of our table when we ate but now we sit next to each other. I suppose, I had always been annoyed and slightly jealous of him. I have been at camp since I was about a week old. I was dumped outside the barrier. Yet Percy comes at the age of twelve and people trust him with his powers more than they trust me. Percy didn't even know he had powers and as soon as he was claimed nobody changed their opinion on him. They didn't care he was a son of the sea god but if I tell anyone who my father is they all of a sudden have a "thing" they need to do or they need to meet "someone".

I did try to save Drexel, I pushed him out the way of one of the arrows and it went straight through my arm. I still have a scar. A constant reminder of that horrible event. The event that took the only person I have ever loved. After pushing Drexel out of the way of the arrow, I ran up to try and stab the monster and just before I did, it sent out its final arrow, the arrow that pierced his heart. I remember sitting next to him and watching the life drain out of him. Watching him drift into his worst nightmare- the underworld. I could feel it in my heart that he was in Elysium, waiting for me.

I have been okay for a while well, at least until I found out my worst nightmare came true. The one thing that I never wanted to happen. There are four people I love. Drexel, but he is already gone. Chiron, who can't leave the camp. Nico, my cousin, but I havn't seen him since Drexel you know. And Percy. It is Percy, he has gone missing. Percy meant everything to me. He was my brother. I had never had a sibling and I have only ever had one friend before he came. I used to get so jealous of all the other demi-gods. Living in crowded cabins. To them it was probably hell but to me, it seemed like the most amazing thing in the world. The filled cabins buzzed with excitement and radiated love. At least it seemed like the best thing in the world until Percy showed up when I was 9. I was so excited when he was claimed. I felt like I had a family. Until he started ignoring me and pretending I didn't exist. I don't think he wanted to be associated with me. But now he is gone.

I have locked myself in my cabin for about two weeks now. The only person who actually noticed was Chiron. He used to come to my door and talk to me. He never seemed to care that I didn't open the door. He still spoke to me through the door. He tried to convince me to come out or at least eat. I didn't. I have been living of the nearby lakes energy. But now, I open the door and let Chiron see me. As soon as I see him, I collapse onto him. I cry into him back. He is a centaur and to hug him, you have to climb on him back as if you are riding a horse. As I bury my face into his back, I promise him that I will open the door for him and eat and drink whatever he brings me and that I will speak to him every day.

I heard an unfamiliar knock land on my door. The person knocking walked in without waiting for approval. The shadowy figure made its way over to me and placed it's long, scrawny arms around me. It was Nico. I hugged him back. Hi eyes were puffy. I knew he had always had a thing for Percy. You see, me, Nico and Drexel were best friends. I knew Nico first but then when Drexel came into the picture, Nico started to get close with him. It was amazing, my boyfriend and my cousin were best friends. I think Nico started ignoring me after Drexel because I reminded him of him too much. After Drexel, Nico started to get close with Percy but he never had as strong a bond with him as I had with Percy.

"We are going to go out there and find him. I promise." Nico whispered in my ear. "Tonight just after dinner, pack a bag, meet me at the entrance." .

"Okay." I agreed.

When Nico left, I packed my bag ready. It contained the arrow that had killed Drexel, Percy's Minator horn and obviously food and drink and warm clothes. I left for dinner. Excited at the prospect of finding my brother. The only person who seem shocked that I had actually turned up for dinner was Chiron. I could tell he knew what I was planning on doing but he didn't seem bothered. I think he knew I was going to do it all along. I burnt my food in the golden tub and prayed to Poseidon to protect me and Nico and to try and help me find Percy. The burnt food smelt like the ocean and wild flowers. I can't tell if that was a sign that he was listening or not.

I ran back to my cabin, picked up my black backpack with blue waves and headed for the entrance. I met Nico under a sign which with my dyslexia, seemed to read "Cpam Hlaf Boodl" but I knew it was meant to say "Camp Half Blood." Me and Nico started to head out into the woods when Nico said he recognised somebody, "Annabeth, Grover!" He shouted. I knew who they where, it was Percy's girlfriend and best mate. Annabeth and Grover ran up to us and they both looked at me in confusion.

"Who are you? Aren't you that Drexel persons mate?" She asked me. I felt a lump in my throat at the mention of Drexel.

"I was Drexel's best friend. She was his girlfriend." Nico answered for me.

"Oh." Annabeth said, she had realised she had hit a sore spot. "Still, why are you searching for Percy, I bet you don't even know him!" I clenched my fist at this. I was so angry that they accused me of not knowing Percy when they didn't even know he had a sister!

"She is Current, my cousin." Nico replied, noticing the anger building up inside me like a storm.

"Zeus?" She asked.

"Poseidon." Nico replied.

Annabeth claimed she knew every camped and there was only one child of Poseidon and that was Percy. She asked me if I was new. It was at that point I blew.

"You dare say I don't even know Percy! He is my brother! Of course I know him! I knew him better than you. I knew you were his girlfriend and that the Satyr is called Grover and is Percy's best mate. And you didn't even know he had a sister! I am not new at all! I have been here since I was a couple of days old! I was dumped just outside of the barrier and Chiron even named me. I am surprised you don't know me. Surprised you don't remember the girl you called a monster and said she couldn't handle her powers. Drexel and Nico were the only campers who accepted me. They believed in me, they trusted me. When Drexel died, I was alone, Nico ignored me and started hanging around with Percy. Imagine how that felt. Then, Percy came along and managed to help me used Drexel as a source of strength. He was the only camper left who loved me and didn't think I was a monster and now he is gone. Nico is all that I have." By this point I was crying my eyes out and struggling for breath. I stormed off into the woods.

"Well done Annabeth, well done." Nico told Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran until I reached a tree stump and I sat down. I sat down and I had cried. It was the first time I had ever told anybody all of that. It was the first time Nico had heard that as well. I heard faint shouting. I think they were shouting me but I don't care. I just stay sat crying. It felt good- finally getting it all out there. I was alone for about 10 minutes until an out of breath Nico appeared next to me. His eyes were puffy and he looked like he had just been crying. As soon as he saw be he grabbed me and pulled me tight.

"I was so worried, I thought I had lost you. I am so sorry for everything. Please promise me you will never run off again. I love you so much and I don't think I could handle losing you." Nico whispered into my ear. "It's okay, I have her." He shouted.

Then an out of breath Grover and Annabeth ran up to us.

"Listen Current, I am so sorry. I feel so bad, I never realised how hard it was for you. had would have kno-" I cut her off and accept her apology. I knew what she was going to say and If one more person said "If I knew how bad it was for you I would have helped you." I would explode again, I knew they wouldn't try to help. And half of them either knew how bad it was or forgot about me. I don't care anyway. I would rather have friends than enemies.

We continued out of the forest and found a small shop. It smelt amazing. I could read the shop sign, it was small, cursive, black on white writing. The worst kind for a dyslexic kid. The only thing I could make out was "s M'yutna" and I am pretty sure that is not a word. We knocked on the door but nobody answered. The door was unlocked so we kind of borrowed it for a bit. Until we realised somebody was inside. At first we panicked but the women seemed fine with us. Annabeth and Grover seemed worried about going in but after seeing the women inside, they were fine. The women had beautiful, plaited auburn hair and piercing yellow eyes with a split pupil that looked almost reptilian.

The women opened her mouth to speak, I was certain she was going to shout and get the police or something but she just said, "I am Meddy but you can call me Aunty M if you would like. And you are?"

"I am Nico, this is my cousin Current and these are our friends Annabeth and Grover." Nico replied.

Aunty M seemed to smile at the names. But not a kind of "That is a nice, cute name" smile more of a like "now I know who you are and I am going to kill you smile" but she snapped out of it and I decided to ignore it. Aunty M asked us if we were hungry and we admitted that we were. She brought us burgers and chips.

"Sorry if this sounds strange but I am actually a photographer and sculptor and was wondering if you would let me take a picture of you as a group because I think it would make a beautiful sculpture." Aunty M asked. Grover and Annabeth exchanged a nervous look. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She continued. This seemed to relieve them.

"Yeah okay, can't see why not!" Annabeth answered. Aunty M then set to work in setting us up in a nice position for the photo. She had me and Nico with our arms around each other as we are cousins. She then had Annabeth and Grover kneeling in front of us leaning on our legs. Then something strange happened, Aunty M began to take of her hair which I now realised was a wig.

"Look away now!" Annabeth screamed. "It is Medusa. Resist the temptation. Don't look at her whatever you do." We all squeezed out eyes shut and covered them with our hands for added protection. I could hear the snakes on the top of her head hissing. They were getting louder until I realised she was right in front of me. She was stroking my hand trying to convince me to look at her. I almost did until I remembered something. She had water in her house. If I could just burst some of her pipes. This is going to take all my strength but if it worked, it could buy us valuable time. I focused on the sounds of waves crashing on the shore, on the scent of the salty sea and on the sound of water rushing out of a pipe. _Bang! _There was an explosion then a wave.

"Plant you feet in the ground, grab the nearest thing to you and hold your breath!" I managed to shout before the water hit them. I heard Medusa cry out. I could sense where she was. I could sense where everyone was now that we were in water. The water only came up to our knees but it still gave us a huge advantage.

"You Poseidon children! First your brother Percy, now you!" Medusa cried out. The mention of Percy gave me an instant energy boost. I started giving orders whilst Medusa was still in shock. I could sense where she was, what she was doing and where she was looking. I walked till I knew I was next to Annabeth and whispered when I shout "Go!" to swing her dagger at the monsters neck. The I went over to Nico and pushed him so he was on the opposite side of Medusa than Annabeth. I told him when I shouted "Go!" to also swing at the monster neck. Medusa didn't see us planning this as she was so distracted by Grover playing his reed pipes.

"Hey! Snake Face!" I yelled. "Over here you Slimy Snake Head!"

She didn't like that at all. The swung her dagger at me and skimmed my belly. It burnt like a fire but I didn't notice. Normal water would heal me but this water must be polluted as it didn't. I continued to move backwards and quickly prayed to the gods.

"GO!" I yelled and both Annabeth and Nico did was I asked. And I heard a dull thud. Annabeth knew what to do, she placed 3 picnic cloths in my hand to wrap the head up with. I opened my eyes and saw that the head was in the picnic cloths securely hidden. I told the others it was okay to open their eyes. They praised me on my plan, even Annabeth. Then they noticed the blood on my shirt.

"What is that? Are you hurt?" Annabeth asked. Pointing to the blood on my shirt.

"Must be ketchup, from the burger before!" I quickly lied.

"Don't lie to me Current." Nico sternly said. He looked at me directly in the eyes. I didn't answer him. He pulled up my shirt a couple of inches and saw the gash on my belly. It looked worst than I first thought. Nico claimed I needed Ambrosia but I instantly rejected it. He forced me to but then I blurted out the embarrassing truth just before he put it in my mouth.

"I am allergic to it!" They seemed shocked at this but it is true. Ambrosia just makes it worse. My throat closes up. "Ambrosia and Nectar, I am allergic to them both. They make my throat close up and they don't exactly have a epi-pen for it do they!" I explained.

They seemed confused but then it started to make sense to them. Grover and Annabeth went back inside Medusa's house to find something to dress my wound. I just hope it isn't poisoned at all. I know it probably won't be but I do worry about it as water is the only way to quickly heal my wounds and water can't heal poison. Annabeth and Grover came out of the house holding a bandage, scissors and tape.

"This is all they had, sorry!" Grover explained.

"Looks good to me!" I said and winced as the pain of speaking got to me.

Nico looked concerned and held my hand as Annabeth dressed my wound. It may sound childish but just think about being stabbed with a dagger all across your stomach and having nothing to ease the pain. Yeah, it hurts. Once my wound was dressed, I stood up and doubled over, my vision blurry. Once my vision had returned to normal, I stood up and we started the walk to wherever felt right. I felt something inside of me, not pain, something else. It was like a cord was pulling me somewhere, forcing me to take that path. The others but have noticed something as the followed me without saying a word.

There at the end of the invisible cord was Percy. He seemed fine as he ran up to us. We flooded him with questions. He said he was fine and that he didn't know how he got here. He said he just woke up here. The he pulled me into an embrace. I hugged him back then when we pulled away, I doubled over in pain. Percy started asking questions and explained the Medusa attack.

"Well, have you had any Ambrosia?" He asked.

"Percy, they know about that." I told him. He told me there was fresh water close and he led me to it. I stepped in a realised something. I kicked the water and shouted.

"Oh my gods!" I shouting kicking the water.

"What, what is it?" Nico asked. I lifted up my top and pulled off my bandage to reveal my cut. Which was still there despite me being in clean, fresh water that glistened like diamonds.

"Poison!" Percy gasped.

I sat down at the edge of the pool of water. I explained that the poison must be weak if I wasn't already dead and the others agreed. It was getting late and we decided to set up camp here. Me and Nico went to get some wood for a fire as it hurt me more to sit down than to stand up.

We reached a pile of logs that had already been cut up. We were cautious as it seemed pretty suspicious. Then a man with a military-style outfit on came out of the woods.

"Sir!" Nico gasped. He obviously knew this man. The man took of his jacked and his hands turned to claws. I felt the fur of his hands wrap around my body then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico POV**

I can't believe what I just saw! That manticore wrapped its hand around Current then just disappeared. With Current. I ran back to the others as fast as my legs would take me. I reached camp gasping for air and began to explain what I had just seen. I explained that it had happened so fast. I sat down with my head in my hands and cried. It felt good to be honest. I didn't cry when Drexel died. I felt I had to be strong, for Current but now she is gone as well and it was my fault. I should have fought the manticore off!

Percy sat down next to me and told me it wasn't my fault. It was reassuring hearing it from him. As Current was his sister and everything. Then Annabeth came over and explained her theory:

Percy had been taken in the same way Current had been but he had been dumped here. Somebody realised Current was stronger than Percy. Somebody who needed strong demigods. Kronos was rising again. He had worked out Current's fatal flaw, it was the same as Percy's, loyalty. So, they picked the person she was closest to- Percy- and dumped him. They knew she would come after him. And now, Kronos is going to get probably the strongest demi-god alive first- Current- and then get 3 more strong demigods. Oh, and a Satyr.

This theory made sense. But we needed to check it with somebody who knew a lot about theories like this. Chiron. Annabeth fish out a gold drachma and Percy made the sea spray. Annabeth tossed the Drachma in to spray after saying, "O Goddess, please accept my offering.".

"Chiron. Camp Half Blood." She shouted.

The spray changed and there appeared Chiron. He noticed us straight away! It was almost like he was expecting us.

"Annabeth, Grover, Nico! Have you found Percy?" Percy popped his head around to corner and stood next to Annabeth. "Wait, where is Current?" We told his everything, Medusa, the poison and the manticore. Chiron's eyes welled up. I had forgotten how close Chiron was with Current. He practically raised her. He named her! Finally, we told him about Annabeth theory. He agreed, he told us we were correct in thinking that. He had a prophecy, the day we left. Basically saying everything in our theory. However, it did also tell us where to find Current:

_Strength bound to rock holding everything at a length._

We all knew exactly where she was, Atlas' mountain. We didn't sleep that night, we decided to go to Atlas' mountain straight away as if Current is holding the sky, she won't be able to do it for long. I remember when Percy held the sky, he had come back to camp so weak and he only held it for a couple of minutes. And, Current is younger than him! We needed a way to get to Atlas' mountain fast. There were no boats and we couldn't take a plane with me and Percy. But Annabeth knew what to do. To whistled and in front of us appeared an old, beaten taxi. I only had time to work out what the first word on the side of the taxi said, I think it was "Gray". Annabeth got in and briefly explained that is was the Chariot of Damnation.

We got in and told the women were we were going. We heard the bickering. I swear I heard the driver say, "Give me the eye!" but I just assumed I had misheard them. Apparently I was wrong. They were arguing the whole time we were in their taxi. I actually almost fell asleep but was awakened when I felt something hit the bonnet causing it to dent. "Great," I thought "We have managed to crash the Chariot of Damnation!". We all got out to assess the damage when we realised something, we didn't crash. But, sticking out of the bonnet was a huge spike. Three figures emerged from the shadows, one was a huge giant. The giant was dressed in full Greek battle armour. Somehow I just knew who it was. It was Atlas. This means Current must be holding the sky! Oh no! One of the other figures looks just like the thing that took Current. Wait, it is the same thing. A manticore. The final figure appears to have horn on the top of his head. It looks human apart from the horns and well, the bull upper body. The minator. I wasn't concentrating when Atlas swung the bottom of his sword at me. Trying to knock me away but I snapped back to reality just in time to jump over it.

Percy and Annabeth took up position at either side of Atlas and Grover went behind. I immediately knew the plan. If we took out Atlas first we could then split up and take on the manticore and minator. Luckily neither the minator or manticore attacked us whilst we started on Atlas. They seemed to almost enjoy watching it. I knew Atlas was immortal but I assume the plan is to knock him out then trick him into taking the sky back. I started to distract Atlas so Percy, Annabeth and Grover could sneak up on him.

"Hey! You!" I shouted up to him, "Yeah you fatty! Where is my cousin!" He laughed at me and lunged, just like the plan. But, the plan was not to be hit and thrown against a rock. At least it worked. Percy and Annabeth both ran up and plunged their swords through his both of his Achilles. He fell to the ground and was fading in and out of consciousness. I struggled up and ran to the manticore which was already distracted fighting Percy. I snuck up behind it and cut off its tail, it turned to dust. Me and Percy than ran up to help Annabeth and Grover but all that was left of the minator was a pile of dust. So we, purposely waiting until Atlas had near enough gained consciousness and began to run up his mountain. And fortunately, Atlas followed.

We reached the top of the mountain, and we were all out of breath. I look up and I see a girl chained to a rock holding her hands above her head holding the sky. Current. I gasped and ran up to her. She was so pale, her eyes were closed and I am pretty sure the only thing holding her up is the rock. Grover and Annabeth held one end of the rope each. They ran to opposite sides of Current. The idea was to trip Atlas up so he fell under the sky then Percy cut Current chains and pull her away so the sky falls on Atlas meaning he will need to hold it up once again. I got my least favourite job again, attracting Atlas' attention so he will come at attack me. I could see him coming up the edge of the mountain and reaching the top, I stood and stared at him. Then, I looked away and tried to look distracted so I thought I would be an easy kill. As soon as I got within sword distance, I stepped back and Atlas fell under the sky. Percy uncapped Riptide and slashed Currents chains away. She began to fall so I ran up and grabbed her, pulling her to one side so she would be safe.

I placed her down on the floor and felt her wrist, she was stone cold however, she did have a pulse. It was only weak but it was still there, thank the gods! Then, I remembered her stomach wound. I pulled up her top a couple of centimetres and was shocked by what I saw. The wound had grown, it was almost like the poison was eating away at her. Holding the sky didn't exactly help either. We needed to contact Chiron and ask him what to do. But we weren't safe here so I carefully scooped her up in my arms and started to walk down the mountain. I had tears in my eyes as I looked down at her face. Her skin was pale and she had black circles around her eyes. She look like she was on deaths door and I would know what that looks like as death is my dad.

We reached a good flat area that looked pretty safe. It was near a pool of water as clear as glass. Like before, Percy made the water spray and Annabeth threw in the Golden Drachma. She spoke clearly, "O Goddess please accept my offering. Chiron. Camp Half Blood."

Chiron appeared in the water and he noticed us straight away! He asked where Current was and we all looked at each other nervously. In the end, I was the one to explain what had happened. I lifted her up so Chiron could see her. I could see him biting back tears. I lifted up her top to show her wound and Chiron looked seriously worried, "We need to get her back to camp or she won't survive!" he exclaimed. He told us he was sending out Pegasus' to come and find us and bring us back to camp. He then slashed his hand through the image as if he didn't want to see Current in this state.

The Pegasus' arrived about ten minutes later and Current still hadn't regained consciousness. I was getting worried. I shared a Pegasus with Current to a could ensure she was safe and I was with her in case she woke up. The Pegasus was chocolate brown with a black tail and mane. He flew so smoothly it didn't feel like he was moving.

We landed in camp and everyone's eyes were on us. Chiron galloped over and took Current. He layer her on the ground and looked at her wound. When everyone saw it, the gasped, even Chiron. It had gotten worse and was no longer and long, thin cut, it was now deep and about as wide as a rolling pin. He explained that she needed urgent help and he galloped over to the infirmary with Current on his back and me on his back to support Current. It was weird how light Current had gotten. She has always been very thin and light but now she felt like a feather, literally. We reached the infirmary and Chiron did an emergency evaluation to figure out what poison it was and an operation to remove the poisoned flesh so it didn't spread anymore. Nobody knew whether she was going to survive or not.

It was all a waiting game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Current POV**

I guess I am doing okay now. It has been a month since the quest. I have a great new group of friends- Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Nico and I am finally coming to terms with my "illness". Basically, the poison will never fully go. However, we can stop it spreading. This means a lot of injections. I am doing well, I havn't missed one, yet. I have to have an injection of a pinkish liquid before every meal and a blue one after every meal. I also need to have two green injections when I wake up and two red ones before I go to sleep. To be honest, I don't have a clue what any of them are and what they do! Chiron spent 2 hours trying to explain it but in the end I just nodded and pretended I knew what he was going on about. Only Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico and Chiron actually know about my condition. I am trying to hide it. The only bit that may be giving it away is running out just before I start to eat and straight after I have finished.

It is Christmas soon. I am going to be alone. Annabeth is going to her dads, Grover is going to hand out with the other Satyrs and Percy is going home. Nico will be here but he usually just stays in his cabin when it is a big event. Like during the summer holidays or Easter. Chiron? Well he will just spend the holidays planning. That is all he ever does. To be honest, I am kind of dreading Christmas. I hate being alone.

I am in the middle of thinking when Percy barges in with a huge grin on his face. What could be making him so happy?

"Current," He says "Guess what!"

"What?" I reply.

"You are spending Christmas with me, Nico and my mum!"

I can't believe it! I am so happy I almost burst out in tears! I run up to him and hug him. He is amazing. He is the best brother ever. Well I only have one but you know what I mean. He explains that his mum asked what his friends are doing for Christmas, you know, like mums apparently do. He told her that Annabeth was going home and Grover was hanging out with his Satyr friends and that me and Nico were staying at camp and his mum exclaimed that we should spend Christmas with them. I asked him if Nico was definitely going and he laughed because that is exactly what Nico said. Percy says that we leave tomorrow early morning. I am so excited! I pack my tanks of medication and some clothes and bits and bobs.

"Percy?" I ask, "Could you please not tell your mum about the poison?"

"Fine." Percy agrees after some contemplating. "Are you going to have enough medication?"

"Percy, just look in that bag." He does and he agrees that I definitely have enough!

I fill a syringe with red, thick liquid and stick the needle into my wrist, it burns as usual. I still havn't gotten used to the pain. I repeat it but this time inject it into my over wrist. The problem with the red injections is that I can never tell if I am bleeding or if the injection had been rejected- it does happen sometimes. I decide to just put a plaster over both my wrists and I fall asleep. I dream as for once it seems pleasant, we are all sat around a fire- me, Nico, Percy and Percy's mum. Suddenly, something is sent flying through the window but then I am woken up.

I wake up to find Percy shaking me with a worried expression on his face. He tells me I was crying. I explain my dream to him. I don't know why it made me so upset but then I remember why. It was the image of a perfect family. Something I have never experienced. Just thinking about it makes me well up. I explain that to Percy, so he doesn't think I am crazy.

He just softly says, "Aw, come here.", and pulls me into a hug. We stay there for what feels like forever but was actually half an hour. I quickly get changed into my black jeans and orange camp half blood top. I place my necklace of clay beads around my neck and finally, put on my eyeliner.

"Current?" Says Percy holding two syringes filled with a lime green liquid.

"Damn!" I exclaim and run up to him, grab the syringes and lunge them into both my elbows. Now, I am done. I hope! As we are all leaving to get a lift up to Percy's mums house. I see Chiron and tell the others to wait for a moment. I run up to Chiron and wrap my arms around his neck. We exchange presents as we do every year. This year, I got him a sea shell with my favourite image of me and him printed on to it. It is a picture of me when I was a baby, being held by Chiron. He has a huge smile on his face and I am laughing. I love that photo. I actually have it in the locket that I never take off. I have that photo and a recent photo of me Percy, and Nico together. A little family photo. I give Chiron one final hug and I run back down to Percy and Nico. We climb into the car and set off to Percy's mums house. She has just moved into a bigger house and this is the first time Percy will have seen it!

We get out the taxi and stare at the new house. It is a beautiful white cottage with blue roses climbing up the sides of it. Percy explained that we should expect a lot of blue food and blue other things and his mum has always had an obsession with it. We knock on the door and Percy's mum answers. She hugs us all.

"Thank you Miss Jackson for letting us spend Christmas with you." I tell her.

"Hun! Don't call me Miss Jackson, call me Sally." She replies. Immediately, I feel welcome. As we walk in, she offers us blue cookie. I take one off the plate and they are still warm. I take a bite out of it and it melts in my mouth. I tell Sally the cookies are divine and then she announced it was time for dinner. I ask Sally for directions to the bathroom. I grab my bag and follow her directions. I slip into the bathroom and pull out my medication, I fill a syringe with a thin, pinkish liquid and inject it into my bicep. I then fill a syringe with a blue liquid for once I have finished my meal. return to the living room to find plates of sandwiches and bowls of crisps littering the table. Percy gives me a look which I can tell is him asking me if I had had my medication. I roll my eyes and nod.

I eat a cheese sandwich and a handful of salt and vinegar crisps. As soon as I am done, I run to the bathroom and inject the deep blue liquid into my forearm. I run back out and act as if I never left. Luckily, nobody seems to have noticed. When everyone else is done, we all sit on the blue leather couches. Sally asks why me and Nico were going to spend Christmas at camp. We exchange a nervous look. Nico goes first explaining being an orphan, about Bianca and so on. Then I go, explaining being dumped and being named by Chiron and everything else. She says she feels sorry for us and I turn around and personally, there is no need because I have always lived without anything proper so everything was just a benefit, well, most of it was.

We spend about an hour playing charades. You know who is dreadful at charades? Percy! He kept either doing what happens in the film or book, not actually helping with the title or mouthing what he was acting out or blurting it out! It is pretty funny to watch though. I start thinking about how amazing Percy's mum is and how amazing it would be to have my own. I get a bit emotional so I slip out and head to the bathroom. As I am walking, I see Nico in one of the bedrooms. He obviously had the same idea as me. We cuddle for a bit then go back in. The rest of the day goes pretty much the same as that.

I am awoken the next morning by Percy shouting, "Merry Christmas!" at the top of his lungs. We all rush in to the living room and exchange presents. I go first. I give out the presents and everyone opens them! They love them! I got Percy and Nico a copy o the photo of all three of us that is in my locket and they are both in frames I have made out of sea-shells. Percy's is blue and Nico's is black. I got Sally the same but the image was a photo of her and Percy that Percy gave me to photocopy and use and the frame is white. Nico goes next. He gives me a small black velvet box which contains a beautiful silver bracelet that has charms of skulls, tridents, swords and sea shells on. I hug him and tell him it is beautiful. I put it on straight away. Percy goes next, he had gotten me a camp half blood top which he has coloured all over is skulls, tridents, sea-shells and stuff like that! I hug him and tell him it is amazing. Sally goes next. I didn't think I was going to get anything of Sally as I was already staying in her home. I open the square box and pull back the light blue tissue paper to reveal a beautiful blue frame with images of boats on it framing an image of me and Percy from when Percy had just arrived at camp. Chiron had sent it to her. My eyes well up and I thank her and tell her it is perfect. I still have one persons present left. My one from Chiron. I unwrap the delicate looking box and burst into tears. I knew what it is from just looking at the outside of it. It is the music box that Chiron gave me on my first birthday. It broke when I was seven and Chiron told me he couldn't fix it. Well, he obviously could. I realise something, he must have been keeping it until my 16th birthday. By the way that is today, yes, my birthday is on Christmas. I open the mahogany, engraved box to reveal a girl spinning on one leg holding a sword. It is just as beautiful as it ever was. Then, I notice something inside the box, it is a clay bead, for my necklace. It is black with a red heart of it. I put it on my necklace. I hold the box in my hand and just stare at it, crying.


End file.
